mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 18
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #18 is the eighteenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy go to their flight camp reunion. Summary Rainbow Dash is in the middle of practicing speed-flying, with Fluttershy timing her, when the two of them receive invitations to their flight camp reunion in Cloudsdale. Rainbow is excited to be showered with praise by her old camp mates, but Fluttershy has reservations about going, having bad memories of being teased at camp. Rainbow eventually convinces Fluttershy to attend the reunion, assuring her that their old camp mates have matured out of their teasing habits and that she'll be there for her if anyone does tease her. When they arrive at Cloudsdale, Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" briefly harass them before challenging Rainbow to a race. Rainbow eagerly accepts and flies off with them, leaving Fluttershy alone. While waiting for Rainbow to return, Fluttershy meets Cirrus Cloud, the reunion organizer and one of Fluttershy's old and worst bullies. When Cirrus Cloud says she has a special surprise planned for Fluttershy at the reunion ceremony, Fluttershy thinks she's going to pull a horrible practical joke on her and humiliate her in front of everyone. Meanwhile, other Pegasi that Fluttershy meets act strange around her and avoid her; Fluttershy thinks they're in Cirrus Cloud's joke, causing her even more worry. Desperate to find a place to hide, Fluttershy avoids the other Pegasi before running into Rainbow Dash again. Before Fluttershy has a chance to talk to her, she is dragged off to the reunion ceremony. As Rainbow basks in the other ponies' admiration, Fluttershy hides under their table. When Rainbow joins her under the table, Fluttershy admits that she was scared to attend the reunion, both out of fear of being teased again and of being stuck in Rainbow's shadow. Dash apologizes for not being there for Fluttershy like she promised, but she tells her that it doesn't matter what other ponies think—the only ponies who matter are the ones who love her for who she is. She also reminds Fluttershy of the amazing things she's done, such as reforming Discord. The two come out from under the table and realize that Cirrus Cloud is calling Fluttershy up to the stage. After being reassured by Rainbow, Fluttershy goes up to face whatever Cirrus has planned for her. Cirrus apologizes to Fluttershy for teasing her at camp and presents her with a special flight camp alumnus award—in recognition of all of Fluttershy's accomplishments since moving to Ponyville. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: So how'd I do this time? :Fluttershy: Let's see... Fifteen seconds flat. :Rainbow Dash: Fifteen seconds flat, huh? :Fluttershy: Yes, your fastest today! :Rainbow Dash: Meh, I can go faster. :Fluttershy: My mind is made up and I am not going. :Fluttershy: Sigh. I don't know how you talked me into this. :Rainbow Dash: I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me being awesome. :Cirrus Cloud: Fluttershy? Is that really you? :Fluttershy: Oh, hello, Cirrus Cloud. :Cirrus Cloud: You remember me! I wasn't sure you would. :Young Cirrus Cloud and Pegasi: Fluttershy! Fluttershy! A Peg-a-sus who can-not fly!! :Fluttershy: Yes, I remember you. :Fluttershy: I can see it now... They'll lure me up in front of everyone by naming me flight camp reunion queen, or something like that. They'll all cheer for me and make me feel like I belong. And that's when Cirrus Cloud will make her move. And they'll all laugh at me, just like in flight camp! :Fluttershy: Being a Pegasus always came easy for you, Rainbow Dash. You're so confident, and everypony has always looked up to you for that. But me, I just never belonged here. :Rainbow Dash: Who cares what they all think? The ponies who really count are the ones back in Ponyville. The ones who love you for who you are. Sure, I may be all flashy and awesome, but you're amazing in ways I never could be! You can see the good in most everypony, even when the rest of us can't. I mean, becoming friends with Discord and getting him on our side?? Who would be able to pull that off except you? Amazing! :Cirrus Cloud: You've taught me, and a lot of other ponies, that it's OK to be different, as long as you stay true to yourself. :Rainbow Dash: I'm with Cirrus Cloud. You are the pony I'm most proud of too! :Fluttershy: But you're still pretty awesome. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I know!